Pirates aren't Nice usually
by The mad climber
Summary: A bunch of pirate from all over Greece and the rest of Europe come together to fight whoever it takes in order to protect each other. And yes i am aware that i suck at writing summaries. This will have monsters, gods and various countries navies. hope you enjoy. And i haven't put Annebeth or Percy in the character section because of course they are in this. I'll try Percabeth
1. The raid that changed everything

**I hope you enjoy this story; I took inspiration from other Fanfics, and TV. My OC is a bit messed up in the head department, and I used a god that didn't technically exist in Greek mythology because it fit the character and I kind of liked the story.**

 **I don't own crap**

Annebeth's POV:

I smiled as I came out from the bowels looked across the sea from our small merchants galleon, I felt great as I turned and saw my father standing at helm; he was a merchant called Frederick Chase. My father looked down and smiled at me. I walked carelessly across the deck, up the stairs and stood next to my dad, I looked over the deck at the simply dressed crew and the white coats of the Spanish soldiers who were accompanying us on our voyage back home to England. Dad said it was for security as there were apparently pirates here. He looked at me and affectionately said "Morning, darling".

"Darling… really, I'm 20" I said with fake annoyance.

"Yeah but you'll always be my little girl" he answered happily, his face then went serious "Now down to business, this is dangerous water, do you remember what I taught you" as he rested his hand on the golden hilt of his expensive cutlass. I nodded.

"And remember try not to shoot anyone on our team" he chuckled.

"Yes sir" I said respectfully.

"Sir… I'm not that old," he said laughing quietly.

"I'll stop when you do" I smirked.

We both laughed heartily.

Then my father looked over my shoulder and frowned, I turned and I saw it a huge galleon, my mind raced straight to father turned the wheel towards the ship.

I could tell he was hoping to be able to attack them before they noticed us. But as we got closer I noticed a lot of things wrong like there were people on board but literally no ne was moving, there was no flag, and sails weren't even connected to the mast. I was about to tell my dad this when the galleon just exploded firing wooden shards, I hit the deck next to my dad.

After all this I stood back and looked at the deck again, and lets put it this way one of those Spanish soldiers was on the floor and his coat wasn't so white anymore. That and he had a huge shard of wood sticking out of his neck. I looked over to the other one panicking a little, the fact a young man blonde man around my age in sleeveless leather armour with knives all over his chest (Kind of like Letho out of Witcher 2, except younger, blonde, slightly shorter and slightly less well built) had just jumped on him and was literally beating his head in with his bare hands.

After this a load of other men and women jumped on board, wielding swords, spears and other medieval like weapons. What a bunch of idiots, who attacks a galleon with both mercenaries and soldiers, armed with guns and cutlasses with bows and arrows, crossbows and swords. I drew my gun and sword, quickly looked around and saw a man running at me. I quickly lined up the shot and took it; the guy hit the floor with a resounding thud.

When I turned back my dad was gone, I turned and saw him fighting a raven-haired man in bronze armour (the stereotypical kind: red tunic, bronze bracers and greaves, sleeveless bronze chest piece with a muscle pattern in it and helmet with red plumage. And all this also had an ocean man was quick; too quick he was going to win.

"Dad" I shouted at him.

I looked down and saw a flintlock; it looked loaded. I was about to pick it up, when I heard "I really wouldn't do that if I was you". It was the guy from before and his hands were still stained with blood, from this close I saw steel knuckledusters built into his leather gloves and I really didn't want to taste a punch from one of them. I drew my cutlass and pointed it at him; he laughed lightly reaching to his back and drew a longsword with a blade and hilt longer enough to wield with both two hands and one hand. "Bring it on "He taunted proudly. I ran and slashed at his head, his sword moved so quickly he both blocked and redirected me into the railing of the ship. And again taunted me "Really and I thought Leo was bad at fighting". I didn't know who that is. I charged him again, and I got lucky, as he didn't expect this as I knocked his sword away. I pointed my sword at his face, but my anger took over so instead of quickly stabbing him I drew my sword arm back and planned to plant my sword into his neck. Only he caught my arm and punched me. Then everything went black.

Percy's POV:

Everything was going great, the ship blew up and I was preparing to board, when I looked across to Ben, as usual he was hardly managing to stop himself from jumping on board and using his usual bloodcurdling, face-smashing skills to mop the deck. It was weird for such a nice guy who was funny and cheery to be so brutal, although comparing who his parents are it's not that surprising. He turned to me. "Come on cap, let's go already," he said, smiling and laughing like a especially murderous seven year old.

"Fine go on you killer you" I said in a 'go get kid' way.

He smiles more nods and quickly climbs up the side of the ship and jumps on. Then I start hearing screaming and a sound like a watermelon being hit with a bat. I should probably talk to Ben about being quieter when sneaking aboard a ship. Everybody else looked at me expectantly.

"Well go one then," I said nodding my head towards the ship. Everyone started to climb aboard, and I followed them all up. Jason stood on the guardrail and summoned a lightning bolt down to his sword from the sky, the signal for the Argo to start sailing towards us.

3 guards ran at me, the first one tried to stab me but I quickly dodged and slit his throat and threw him into his friend making him stumble and hit the deck. I threw my greek short sword (in my mind kind of like sting from the hobbit/lotr but with a ocean motif instead of elfish on the blade) riptide into the last guys chest killing him instantly. I saw the second guy getting up and I reached behind my back and took out a very short spear, I flick a latch on the side and it extends to full length.

By the time he stood up it was too late I had already shoved my spear into his chest. He drops to his feet; I felt a tinge of guilt for a moment. I put my foot on his shoulder and pulled it out. I look the left and someone else is running at me, I threw the spear. And it went straight through his neck.

I tapped my bronze bracer and my shield grew out of it. I walked over to the third guy and pulled Riptide out of his chest, as I noticed the captain pull his sword out of one of my men's heart, he turned and saw me. At this point I got angry, no one hurts my crew, my friends. I walked over to him, cutting down anyone stupid enough to get in my way.

The captain pulled his pistol out and fired right at me, I raised my shield blocking the shot with little to no effort. I start to run, as I reverse my grip on the sword, I jumped stabbed down onto his shoulder. He was quicker than he looked; he sidestepped and drew his cutlass. He stabbed at my stomach, I smacked his sword aside, kicked the back of his knee which caused him to drop down onto one knee and punched him in the face making his nose bleed. He rolled back, stood up and pointed his sword at my chest. That's when I heard her, "Dad" we both turned and it was a beautiful blonde girl, who you could tell was this guy's daughter. But that's when the warrior part of my mind took over, all this had distracted the captain and I quickly smashed his sword out his hand then I put my hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer as I pushed Riptide into his chest roughly. He went limp, and then I pulled the sword out smoothly.


	2. The Prisoner

**And its time to start writing again.**

 **I still don't own crap, but maybe one I will own you all and you must bow down to me your new god (sorry I was watching that bit when Cass becomes god out of Supernatural)**

Percy's POV:

I pulled the sword out smoothly. I again felt slightly guilty after I killed him. I looked around me saw that no one was left fighting. Then I saw Ben raise his sword and he was about to stab it down onto… that girl.

"No, stop" I shouted everybody looked at me strangely and Ben paused, tutted and slipped his Sword back onto his back. Thalia pushed her way through the crowd. She gave me fake baby eyes, "Aaah, has little cute Percy Wercy got a crush, but seriously she's not for… fun?" she asked as I heard Ben badly stifle a laugh behind me.

"She's for interrogation purposes," I answered quickly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Ben shouted from behind me now leaning over the railing near the helm looking down on us, I glared at him and he held his hands up defensively.

He then wondered over to our now 'prisoner' and hauled her over his shoulder. "Hades, she's heavy," he grunted, "Maybe Bookenbarkendarkendorf should carry her," he mocked friendly.

"Well that's never happening" Charles tutted.

"Look my baby is here," Leo shouted from halfway up the rope ladder as he saw the Argo come into sight. I looked at the Argo, and then quickly glared Leo.

"Our" he said innocently, so I glared at him harder.

"Oh fine, _your_ " he finally, at which I nodded.

Now everyone just kind of stood around talking, Ben stood talking to Clarisse; probably about war hammers and the only thing that made this any different than their other conversations is Ben was still carrying that girl. I heard Clarisse say chuckling "I dare you to throw her over the side".

I sighed; I should separate those two before they do something probably stupid and definitely dangerous.

12 hours later 

Annabeth's POV:

I woke up to see that raven-haired boy sitting and staring at me interestingly, he wasn't in his armour anymore instead he wore some loose trousers, a shirt and black ankle high boots. As soon as I opened my eyes and leaned up, he stood up, walked over to a nearby wall and picked the keys off the peg. He walked up to my cell and stopped, pulled his knife out, held it out in front of him and said to me with a smirk, "In case you get frisky". I sighed loudly, 'Bloody pirates' I thought. I heard the click of the lock and he stepped in dragging his chair, which only made the already cramp cell even worse.

"So, who in the hell are you?" I asked incredibly pissed off

"Um, I don't think you're supposed to ask questions" he said kind of confused

"Why not because I ain't gonna be answering any of yours" she answered back.

"How sad, and I thought we were going to be civil" he said disappointed

"Civil, how scum like you pirates even know what being 'civil' is" I spat back

"Wow, she is very _civil,_ " said a cynical voice from near the door into the brig

"Ha, I know what you mean" the captain said as he chuckle, stood up dragged his chair out of my cell and locked the door.

"Yeah and who are you" I asked, annoyed they laughed at me

"Um, I'm the one who knocked you on your ass" he said cockily before leaving. The captain looked slightly disheartened by his friend's behaviour.

"I'm sorry about Ben he's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him, and to answer your first question the names Percy Jackson" the captain apologized before leaving.

Ben's POV:

I was waiting outside the door when Percy finally emerged looking kind of down.

"Hah, bet you wish you let me and Clarisse throw her over board now don't you?" I asked hoping to cheer him up.

"Maybe a little" he chuckled.

"So, what now?"

"I give her the tour"

"Yeah, I'm sure you will, anyway we're nearly done emptying the girls ship but there is this locked iron chest in the captains quarters; too big to break through."

"Maybe she knows where the key is but she won't talk if we torture her, I'm going to bring her above deck." Percy commented before going back into the brig. I turned and strolled up above deck to find Clarisse tying a unconscious, well-dressed officer to one of the 4 huge masts.

"What in hades are you doing tying to do and why wasn't I invited?" I exclaimed slightly upset.

"Oh hey Ben, right this guy is the first mate so we are going to persuade him to talk"

"The 'fun' way?" I questioned

"The fun way" she confirmed before picking up and throwing a bucket of ice-cold water over the poor guy.

He woke up and said "Annabeth?"

We turned to see Percy and the blonde girl, standing near a now closed hatch.

"Griff" Annabeth exclaimed in response.

"Hmm, Annabeth huh, nice name" Percy remarked. Annabeth still looked really pissed off but she was hiding a deep admiration of the ship. Clarisse and me turned back to Griff, who now looked very worried.

"So where is the key for the big ass chest in the captain's quarters" Clarisse asked with uncharacteristic politeness.

"I'm sure I don't know," he said confidently, before Clarisse sighed and punches him right across the face.

"I think you answered wrong" I commented.

"I'm not telling you anything," he shouted smirking slightly. I look at Percy and he nods.

I walk over and lean so my face is next to his ear.

"Look, your going to die but how you die and whether or not Annabeth over there has to watch, is up to you" I backed off to see his broken face.

"It's imbedded in the metal art work on the wall"

Percy nodded and then said "Thank you" before once again nodding. I recognized the sign and quickly and with no mercy slit Griff's throat. Annabeth looked incredibly shocked and she let out a huge scream, but I don't think Percy expected what she did next .


End file.
